


A Shorts Idea

by JahStorybook



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dom Sniper, Established Relationship, Legs, M/M, Power Play, Smut, Sniper really does care, awkward scout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JahStorybook/pseuds/JahStorybook
Summary: "I just wanted to give you some ideas, I didn't expect you to jump me!"





	1. Chapter 1

What was taking him so long to just attack me? Not that I wanted to fight, I meant our Sniper. We’d been getting close, and by now I’d say we were definitely a thing, for sure! So why hadn’t he tried getting even a little handsy? I’d tried just about everything and yet so far the most action I got was a somewhat heated kiss when I had changed my shirt at his camper.

“Do I gotta show more to get more,” I asked myself, huffing as I heard the announcement for the match coming up. I was sitting in my room, staring down at my boxed up clothes. I never really did unpack. While I sat, silently fuming, I did my best to think of some new way to get Sniper’s blood really pumping, something that would make him _really_ want me. My eyes fell on one of the boxes not entirely sealed, an idea popping into mind. I smiled a toothy grin and lunged for the box, excited and nervous.

By the time the match started several stares had been aimed in my direction, including Spy’s. Though, his was one more of disgust than shock. Since I had only a short time to get ready upon finding the old shorts I’d packed for the hotter bases, I had sped down to the showers and quickly shaved my legs before running down to greet my teammates, so nervous that I almost threw up. Unfortunately, Sniper had already gone out ahead of us and he didn’t get to see my newly shaven legs. That’s alright, I’d be sure to catch his attention during the match. We were capping today, much to my delight. Standing around on a circle where Snipes could sit and admire me? Sounds like a plan!

Half way through the match I had started to notice the little red dot following me around, making me grin. Snipes was definitely watching me, which meant I had to do my best to keep his attention. Screw winning this round, I wanted his eyes all over me, his thoughts running wild. I dropped my bat accidentally and was about to squat down to pick it up when I had a better idea. Slowly, turning away from his hideout, I bent down and felt the shorts tug up, getting even shorter. I felt ridiculous but also so alive. This was more exciting than any boring match I’d done. Feeling a little bad about not trying, I did capture one point, switching it to Red with a grin on my face. It was about then that I noticed that I didn’t see Sniper’s rifle trained on my anymore, shrugging it off as just him respawning or something. While I was distracted however, a certain Spy had managed to creep up behind me, uncloaking while I searched for Sniper. A loud bang and the Spy’s head blew off, making me whip around in surprise. Sniper’s red dot was back, but this time it wasn’t coming near me, staying trained about five feet to my right.

We won the round, bringing that match to an end and making us the winners for today. Without hesitating I went to find Sniper, curious to see his reaction at seeing this getup up close. I found him coming down from his nest, his face passive and neutral.

“Yo, Snipes thanks for taking down that Spy!” He ignored me, walking by without saying a word. At first I thought maybe he just didn’t know what to say, so I followed after him, grinning ear to ear. “Hey, were you impressed today? I capped that point on my own.”

“Yep,” he said, his tone not changing in the slightest from his usual small talk voice.

“Well, you helped too, I guess, didn’t you?” There came no reply, making me more than a little frustrated. “Sniper! Come on man, look at me!”

“Go cover up, ankle biter.” I stopped following him, my shoulders falling and my chest getting heavy. That time he almost sounded bitter, which made me suddenly feel real stupid dressed like this. Kicking at a patch of dirt I turned around and started heading back to the Red base. Maybe I’ve been wrong this whole time and he wasn’t really interested.

“Can’t believe I was so- Shit!” A hand came down on my shoulder, making me jump nearly a foot in the air. Sniper had somehow caught up with me and was staring at me with a blank face.

“Come by the camper later,” he said before releasing me and heading back the way he came. I was filled with hope for a split second before a dark fear hit me. What if he’s going to tell me to stop hanging around him? The rest of my walk back to my room was spent with me anxiously gnawing on my nails.

* * *

Walking out to Sniper’s camper after dark felt like the walk of shame. I’d put my black pants back on and hugged my arms around my body for support. We’d been pals for a while now, maybe I shouldn’t have pushed it with him today. He was the only one who seemed to like having me around, or at least tolerated me, and I was thinking about just not showing up so I could hold onto the idea that he liked me just a little longer. That wouldn’t do me any real good, though, so I mustered the courage to step up to his door and knock, all the while my heart racing in my chest. Just a few seconds after I had knocked the door opened and Sniper grabbed my shirt, pulling me inside.

“Woah, Snipe, what are you doing?” Shoving me further into the camper, Sniper shut the door and locked it, not looking up. He looked angry. Did he look? No, just focused... 

“I think you deserve a little punishment for today, don’t you?” Against my better judgement I stepped back when he turned to face me, tripping and ending up on his sofa. He was on me before I could even blink, making me yelp and try to cover my face. Catching both my hands and pinning them above my head with one of his, Sniper leaned down and smashed our lips together, letting his other hand slip down to my pants. My entire body was frozen, unable to process what was happening. First, Sniper wasn’t yelling at me. Second, he was kissing me. Third, it was more intense that any of the other times he’d ever kissed me. Overwhelmed that he was giving me any attention at all, I began to silently cry, tears leaking from my eyes even though I had them shut tight. Upon realized this, Sniper immediately stopped and let my hands go, rolling off me and landing on his knees on the floor.

“Piss! Sorry, mate, was that too much?” For a moment I couldn’t answer, too shocked to work through any of this. Then, I sat up and shook my head fiercely as all control returned to my limbs.

“No! Not too much, just give me a second, we can keep going!” I desperately tried to wipe the tears away so that we wouldn’t lose the mood, only to have Sniper catch my hands and stop me.

“You don’t have to do that, pumpkin,” he said, kissing under each of my eyes. "If this was too sudden just tell me."

“No, I really do want to to keep going, I’m not crying because of that! I’m just happy because I thought you asked me over here to end things but you didn’t and I'm just so relieved and- and I- and...“ Sniper was staring down at me, not saying a word while I fidgeted uncomfortably, and shut my mouth.

“Are you being serious right now,” he asked, still gripping my hands tightly. There was something kin to disbelief in his voice, making me feel a bit like an idiot. I should have kept my mouth shut, but it was too late now. Why was I being so stupid today?

“Yes! I thought I pushed you too far today with those stupid shorts and being annoying so I thought you were fed up with me and were planning on running me off.” He sighed, dropping his head against my chest but keeping my hands raised up.

“You aren’t annoying, pumpkin. I was upset earlier because I was distracted during the match and almost let you get back-stabbed by a bloody Spy. Those legs,” he whispered, letting out a low whistle and sitting up, "are bloody gorgeous and distracting, mate. Why were you dressed like that, anyway?"

“They were my last resort. Nothing else was working.” He let my hands go so I could fix my shirt and readjust, looking confused.

“Can’t say I noticed you trying anything similar in the past, pumpkin. What exactly were they supposed to do?” My face grew hot as I chuckled nervously, trying to turn away from him in an attempt to keep some shred of my dignity.

“Aw, ya know, I've just been so frustrated lately that you hadn't been payin' me no attention and figured I'd throw yous some ideas. They were suppose to make you want me, I guess,” I said, holding my arms close to my body and looking down at the floor so I wouldn’t have to make eye contact with him.

“You wore those little things because you didn’t think I wanted you? Mate, I wank to the thought of you nearly every day, including today during the match!” Neither of us said anything for a second, staring at each other and letting that last sentence hang in the air, tension building as I remained too shocked to think clearly. Then, I started to chuckle, and then I was laughing a litter harder, and soon I was cackling so loud that Sniper’s face turned back to his usual annoyed glare.

“Are you serious? During the match,” I managed to ask between laughs. Sniper had finally had enough and pushed me back down on the couch, attacking my neck with kisses. My laughter died out, replaced with just a content grin as I put my hands over his shoulder and enjoyed the feeling of lips on my skin at last.

“You done laughing at me, Pumpkin? I got something fun in mind,” he said, his voice low and gravelly, hot against my collarbone as he sank further down my body, leaving a trail of gently scattered kisses.

“It’s not you I was laughing at, Snipe. I just thought... “ What I thought was that there was no way he could think about me like that unless he was desperate or I gave him one hell of a nudge, but I wasn’t about to let on that I was that insecure. Sniper would give me a lecture, probably a much needed one, and it'd ruin the mood. “I thought it would take more to get you this riled up over me is all.”

“Don’t take much at all,” he replied, grabbing my shirt and pulling it off me. I reached down for his buckle, excited that we were finally moving forward, only to have my hands swatted back by Sniper.

“I thought we were going to… ya know, have sex,” I said, completely unabashed. Sniper held one of my hands down and guided the other one to my own belt. 

“We will, after I see you all cute and embarrassed. Do it yourself.” My stomach suddenly started doing flips as I pulled my belt off, struggling with just one hand, and unbuttoned my pants. Sniper was watching me move with sharp eyes, barely blinking as I began to rub at my flaccid dick. The excitement of someone watching made me bite my lip hard enough to taste blood as my dick began to harden and rise. I moaned loudly, trying to tug my other hand free. "Need some help, Pumpkin?"

"If it means you touching me then hell yeah," I said, gasping as he slid his knee between my legs. The friction of skin against rough cloth made me jolt forward slightly, grinding against him to try and recreate the feeling. Sniper wasn't making it easy for me, though.

"Keep going," he instructed, his eyes glancing between my hand and my face several times. Keeping in time with my strokes, I continued to grind against his leg, becoming increasingly frustrated when he moved just an inch away and made me arch my back to reach him. "Look at you, so desperate for a piece of me."

"Snipes, come on," I called out, stroking myself faster now. The sooner I blow the sooner he'll give me what I really want. "Fuck, just a little more!"

"Slow down, Pumpkin, I'm not going anywhere." Gripping myself just a little tighter, I knew I was close now. Trying to hold out a little longer now that I was actually nearing my climax, I shut my eyes and held out for a few more seconds until I came hard into my fist and all over my stomach. Slowly winding down from my high, I lay panting and exhausted. A sudden flush rose to my cheeks when I remember that Sniper was still watching me, and I turned my face away so he couldn't see how much of a mess I was. He always wanted to stare, so it became a habit of mine quickly into our little relationship for me to turn away. He let go of my hand to turn my face back up, taking in the look on my face with a lustful sigh.

"How was that?" He released my face and moved his knee down, kneeling between my open legs. I peeked up at him, worried he had changed his mind now that he seen my stupid face during an orgasm.

"Bloody gorgeous," he said, taking my hand off my dick where I'd left it. My nerves were temporarily shot and as his hand brushed against my tip I twitched, biting down on my bruised lip. "You sure you still have it in you to take it?"

"Absolutely!" Probably, I thought to myself. Either way, we were doing it, especially after that embarrassing little show I put on for him. 

"Alright, but let's take it to the bed then. I don't want to have to clean the cushions when you make a mess of them." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was late. Very late, in fact, if the clock on Sniper’s camper wall was anything to go by. Scout was laying awake after hours of fun with his marksman. Some little thing was still bothering him, keeping him awake while Sniper slept soundly, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Sniper before. Hell, he probably wouldn't be able to ask ever. He should just let it go.

With a huff Scout sat up, slipping out from under Sniper’s arm easily and dropping to the floor. He sat at the desk under the bed rubbing his face for a minute before he heard the bed shift above him. Squeezing his eyes shut tight he hoped that Sniper wouldn't wake up.

”Scout?” After taking half a second to compose himself  Scout stood up and looked Sniper in the face. “What’s wrong Pumpkin?”

”Nothing. I’m fine Snipes, just thinking,” Scout said, trying for soothing. Instead he sounded insecure. Go figure.

”Nah, I know that look by now. Come on, what’s bothering you.” Everything. Nothing. Something really dumb. Scout couldn’t just lie and he didn’t want to because he really did want to know.

”How come you waited so long to do all that stuff? I mean, we’ve been in... involved with each other for a while now and the kissing’s good so... Never mind, just forget it.” He was being stupid.

”You wanna know why I never made a move on you,” Sniper surmised. Scout nodded, hating that he was still so damn uncomfortable with their boundaries. Obviously Sniper would put his mind at ease.

”Its not really important, I just was wondering.” It’s not really important, it just kept me up for the past hour and a half and is worrying me.

”I was waiting until you showed an interest in it,” Sniper said, resting his head on his knuckles and watching Scout carefully. 

“You what?” Scout moved closer, putting his chin on the bed and looking into Sniper’s eyes for any trace of a lie. He didn’t see one. 

“You’re younger than me, a bit newer at this whole thing. I didn’t wanna just spring it on you and scare you off.” It was just then that Scout could see how vulnerable Sniper looked. He wasn’t at all the shut in mysterious loner right now, he was Snipes. The big softy.

”I love you," Scout said, almost instantly regretting it but also unable to keep it in. Sniper looked surprised very briefly before a lopsided grin spread wide on his face.

"Oh yeah? Love me already, huh," he teased, leaning back and resting his arm behind his head. "Wow."

"Oh shut up. Either say it back or move on, you can't embarrass me on this one." The look on his face said he very much could, and would. 

"Come back to bed. I think I'd rather show you just this once how much I love you." Warmth on Scout's face probably gave away what that voice did to him, but he wore it proudly as he climbed into Sniper's bed once more, slipping on top of him and pressing a kiss on his nose. He was going to roll off him after that but the Aussie clearly had other plans and instead used his rolling off as leverage to switch them around.

"Ready for round two," he asked, face close to Scout's and arms around as though he were some precious gem.

"Round two? Didn't we get to round like, five earlier?" Sniper laughed, all breath and deep voice and Scout almost choked on how good it was. 

"Nah, mate, that was just a little warm up, you haven't seen nothin yet."


End file.
